<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerhouse by valoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253216">Powerhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise'>valoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Going Postal (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ankh-Morpork, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moist von Lipwig finds redemption while resurrecting the Ankh-Morpork Post Office. Adora Dearheart is almost impressed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Music: Powerhouse by The Raymond Scott Quintette</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora Belle Dearheart/Moist von Lipwig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powerhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts">AurumCalendula</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula">AurumCalendula</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020">fallequinox2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>